


Tomorrow

by dark_nexus17



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cherik - Freeform, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_nexus17/pseuds/dark_nexus17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're like fire and gasoline<br/>I'm no good for you<br/>You're no good for me.</p>
<p>Short Cherik piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Title – Tomorrow
> 
> Pairings – Charles/Erik
> 
> Warnings – Slash, General Angsty-ness
> 
> Disclaimer – If I owned X men, there would be a totally different ending, in which Erik would not abandon Charles and they would enjoy a beautiful and romantic life together, because I am a sap.
> 
> Also on fanfiction.net

Charles promises himself that this will be the last time, the last time he lets Erik into his room, his bed, his heart. Tomorrow, he'll ignore Erik's arrival at his window in the late hours of the night, he'll ignore the fact Erik has left his helmet and his hatred of humans with his brotherhood. Tomorrow he'll be stronger.

Erik knows that in the morning he'll have to leave the mansion stealthily, and sneak back to his suspicious followers. He knows that someday, Charles will say no when he comes to visit, because it hurts his blue eyed lover too much to have Erik leave in the morning, ignoring his pleas to stay. Tonight however, he wants to love Charles the only way he knows how; passionately and completely. He wants to watch as Charles abandons himself to pleasure as he writhes beneath him, he wants to hear him moaning his name and that soft whimper he lets out when he comes. He needs to breathe in Charles' scent, to commit it to memory, so that when he eventually convinces himself to leave, he'll always remember it.

That night, as Charles lies on his side, curled into Erik's body, he cries softly, until Erik wakes up and kisses the tears from his face. Their minds melt into each other as their bodies join again, and Charles can feel Erik's pain and pleasure as if it were his own, and it's too much, it's always too much.

In the morning, Erik looks at Charles sleeping, and promises himself, as he has done countless times before, that he won't give in again, that he won't come back. He tries to harden himself, and gets up to leave. As he sets foot onto Charles' balcony, he looks back at Charles, who has woken, and who is gazing at him, his eyes reflecting the pain in Erik's own. Erik turns around slowly, and flies out into the pre-dawn light.

Charles watches him go with an aching heart, tears flowing unchecked down his pale cheeks.


End file.
